


By your Side

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Harry Potter, Arthur really just loves dragons, Gil doesn't like snakes, Gil has a phoenix...because yes., Gilgamesh is a quarter-Veela, M/M, No beta - we die like dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: Everyone praised Veelas for their beauty and elegance, and he couldn't help but agree. He was handsome and sophisticated.But no one mentioned the part, where he was forced to endure restless nights, thinking about his so-called 'mate'....So, what happens when he finally meets his mate?( ArthurGil Oneshot set in the Harry Potter Universe)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	By your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have like 1,000 words...
> 
> i-

Annoying, it was simply so _annoying_. Everyone praised Veelas for their beauty and elegance, and he couldn't help but agree. He was handsome and sophisticated. But no one mentioned the part, where he was forced to endure restless nights, thinking about his so-called _'mate'_ , while no one noticed.

He didn't even know who his mate was for Merlin's sake! But his body craved the closeness of them, the safety of their arms around him...it disgusted him.

How many times had he dreamt of the day, where his mate was no longer a black silhouette, but an actual person?

Being a Veela could be so bothersome, not to mention, they were one of the few creatures that were simply not able to _live_ without their mate. Sure, it didn't affect him too much, he was after all only part Veela, but he couldn't deny the fact that his body hungered for his mate.

Gilgamesh let out a sigh, before slamming his plate on top of the table.

He was so distracted, he even ordered the wrong meal! Beetroot soup out of all things...! Who even enjoyed such a horrid creation?

" I will never get enough of this soup...!" A familiar voice announced in delight.

The blonde turned around with an unimpressed scoff and glared at the Gryffindor table. There was only one person in the main hall, who even dared to think that such a creation was edible. 

Arthur Pendragon, a Gryffindor in every sense of the word, brave and chivalrous. He was the type of guy, who stayed behind after quidditch practice, voluntarily helping the teacher with the brooms.

His kindness was revolting, sooner or later someone was going to abuse it and Arthur would be left behind to rot. 

His phoenix grumpily pinched his finger and Gilgamesh flicked its head, before offering it a hand full of berries.

Enkidu's feathers were falling out and they were even grumpier than usual, which implicated that their Burning Day was approaching.

" Didn't you already have your Burning Day two years ago?" 

His pet only huffed and continued to eat the small delicacies.

Having a pet phoenix wasn't an easy task, especially since they were so hard to tame...it was unknown for students of Hogwarts to own such rare creatures, but the same rule applied to dragons...

His eyes wandered towards the Gryffindor Table once more, the little dragon huddled in Arthur's lap gave him a curious head-tilt.

It was an Antipodean Opaleye, a breed that was known for its gracefulness and its surprising calmness. Regardless, keeping a dragon as a pet was highly illegal in Hogwarts, but the grey ball of scales had a genetic malfunction and would never fully grow to its full potential. Apparently, someone casted an unknown spell on it during its hatching, changing its cells in the process and leaving the little dragon defenseless.

Gilgamesh silently huffed and glanced at Arthur's empty plate with a frown. Wasn't it just full a minute ago? He knew that Arthur had a large appetite but to such an extent? 

Crimson eyes shifted to his own, untouched bowl of soup, it was still warm and Arthur seemed to like it...perhaps he should offer it to him?

Yes, that sounds go-.

 _' What.'_ Gilgamesh dumbfoundedly thought and dropped his spoon in the process, splattering a few drops of the dish unto his clothing.

Perhaps losing a countless amount of sleep has finally turned his brain into mush...this Veela side of him was anything but profitable.

The blonde gracefully stood up...at least tried to, his expensive robes splattered with beetroot soup ruined his usual charismatic and proud image, but he kept his head up high regardless. On his way out of the Great Hall, he passed the Gryffindor table and noticed a strange...smell in the air. It wasn't repulsive, nor strong...in fact, it was very subtle, yet calming, similar to a herbal tea.

Only as Enkidu impatiently nudged him, Gilgamesh noticed the questioning glances of the students, coming from their table.

 _" Shit..."_ He grumbled under his breath.

Not only was he making a fool of himself, he also sniffed the air like a complete creep.

The Slytherin hastily strode out of the Main Hall and barged into the Slytherin Common Room with a frown, alarming a few of his classmates but he couldn't care less about their opinions

His Veela side was annoying, but he wasn't going to let his grades suffer because of it, his O.W.L.s exam will be taken next year and he was going to have straight O's no matter what!

With that thought in mind, Gilgamesh quickly dressed into new robes, before opening multiple books about potions.

\---

Potions class was one of the subjects the Slytherins shared with the Gryffindors, it was rather irritating, to say the least. Gryffindors were loud and obnoxious, he was no Ravenclaw, but even he realized that their intellect was almost non-existent.

Their assignment for today was brewing a love potion, which was completely ridiculous. Such potions were banned in Hogwarts, the infatuation and obsessive behavior love potions could cause were extremely dangerous, but their teacher didn't seem to care.

Her name was Circe and gave off a rather shady vibe, but she did her job and that was all he cared about, even if it meant brewing illegal potions.

Perhaps he should use this opportunity to learn even more about banned potions...more knowledge never hurt anyone.

Gilgamesh prepared the ingredients, before skilfully mixing them in the cauldron, creating a luster and glowing blend. 

Potions was one of the subjects he enjoyed the most, not because it was particularly interesting, the class was absurdly easy. One simply had to follow the instructions of the book, and the rest was repetitive behavior.

Cutting, mixing, and brewing...In the end, it was always the same, just with different ingredients.

Now, if he did everything correctly, which was without a doubt a _yes_ , his potion should smell after things he cherished.

The most prominent scent was leather, which made sense. His family's mansion was filled with leather furniture, passed down from various generations.

The second fragrance was close to burning wood, a musky and sulfurous odor, just like Enkidu. At the realization, Gilgamesh gave his phoenix a little pat on the head, before continuing with the analysis.

The previous smells were strong, so powerful he almost missed the third one, but it was _there_...just like the one in the main hall.

It was just so _relaxing_...warm and safe. The smell was addicting, the best thing he has ever inhaled, Gilgamesh's breaths were slow and deep, trying his best to memorize the aroma deep into his mind.

The blonde unconsciously gazed over to a certain Gryffindor and helplessly watched as the little Opaleye poured an ungodly amount of Pearl Dust into the cauldron, while Arthur was not paying attention.

The mixture erupted into a group of bubbles, before ironically enough, turning as black as a hate potion.

" Oh no..." Arthur whispered and tried his best to cleanse the mixture but miserably failed and decided to chuck it all down the drain, starting from new once again.

But their time was running out, Professor Circe would be coming back soon to grade their potions and Arthur would most likely end up with a failing grade...somehow the thought didn't stick well with him.

The blonde grabbed a little veil and bit his lip in thought.

_" If I get caught helping...I'll get a failing grade as well."_

Receiving a failing grade in something as easy as potions...was short of laughable, but Arthur could fail the fifth year for such a performance and his gut made an awful turn at the thought.

He quickly filled the veil with the translucent substance and walked towards Arthur's table with a huff, ignoring the burning gazes of his classmates.

As he got closer, the Gryffindor noticed him and gave him an embarrassed smile, before chuckling slightly.

" Quite the mess, huh?"

Gilgamesh gave him no response and simply placed the veil on top of the table, leaving the other in wonder.

" You don't have to help me..." Arthur mumbled with eyes focused on the potion.

" This isn't about _you_." The Slytherin scoffed and turned on his heel, leaving in time before their Professor returned from her office.

" All right Class, time is due! Just leave your veils on your tables and I will collect them. " She happily clapped her hands together and quickly mumbled something similar to _' make it quick while you're at it...'_

He could already feel Arthur's eyes on him and hastily made his way out of the classroom.

Just what was wrong with him? This was the second time he desired to help the other, which was something he simply didn't _do_. 

He wasn't known for being kind and generous, that was Arthur's job...not his.

Gilgamesh sighed and happily inhaled the scent of his pet, the fiery essence of it was at first repugnant, but he got rather fond of it.

It was in his best interest not to lose his mind over such things, he still hadn't finished his classes for today and as much as he hated it...the next one was Care of Magical Creatures, a subject he shared with the Gryffindors _again_.

" The universe hates me..." The blonde angrily mumbled.

" Gilgamesh...!" He heard the man of his problems shout behind him and immediately proceeded to walk...more like _run_ up the stairs.

But no matter how hard he tried, he found himself not moving and realized with a squawk that the staircase under him started to move.

" Are you kidding me? Now out of all times...?!" The blonde hissed.

He tried to climb up, but the movement of the Grand Staircase was simply too irregular, knocking him backwards into a free fall.

" W-Watch out!" Arthur yelled, but Gilgamesh barely heard it, the blood pumping in his ears blended every other sound out, his muscles tensed at the anticipation of hitting the harsh floor, but the ground never came...instead he crashed into a warm chest with a yelp.

The fall made him disoriented, his senses still tingled in alarm, yet he knew he was safe.

The smell...the stupid smell was back and it was stronger than ever, as much as he wanted to fight back, his body fully embraced the fragrance and forced him to relax with a sigh.

Everything was so _warm_ , so _welcoming_ , it pleased him to the core. He could do this all da-.

" G-Gilgamesh...?"

 _' Huh?'_

The blonde pushed his face off the body and realized with horror, that he had been shamelessly rubbing his face into Arthur's chest. There wasn't even a moment of hesitation before the action, he just _did_ it.

" I..." Gilgamesh trailed off, Merlin he could _feel_ his face heat up.

Arthur cushioned him from the fall and this was how he repaid it?!

" Next time you should be more careful, you never know when Hogwarts decides to act up again." Arthur smiled sweetly...he would be lying if he said it was unattractive.

" I suppose you're right..." The blonde huffed and fixed his ruffled robes.

The pair silently walked to their next class, Gilgamesh tried to act civil, but it was rather hard when every single student stared or pointed at them. Now, he wasn't the type to care about people's opinions, they were all mongrels in his eyes anyway, but having people rudely gawk at him was just plain annoying.

It wasn't like he didn't understand their shock, Arthur was extremely popular among the students, he was kind and handsome, the _"perfect"_ combination. The Slytherin didn't even want to know how many disgusting love letters the Gryffindor received during Valentine's day.

Additionally, the oh so popular Arthur was walking to class with a quarter Veela, they probably thought that he used his _" seduction powers"_ on the Gryffindor.

Which was completely ridiculous in his opinion, yes Veelas were able to enchant humans, but that didn't mean he _wanted_ to.

Besides...his powers didn't truly work in the first place, he tried to seduce a random Ravenclaw once and it worked, all he had to do was smile sweetly and she was heads over heels for him, but his body practically _scolded_ him for flirting with anyone, who wasn't his mate.

Gilgamesh had to endure a week-long stomach ache, along with even more dreams about his unknown mate, which made him never use his Veela powers again.

They finally reached the clearing and the Slytherin grumpily noted that the students were distributed into groups, which meant that he and Arthur had to work together.

" Looks like we'll be working together." Arthur sheepishly laughed.

" What keen observation skills you have." Gilgamesh dryly replied, but the Gryffindor didn't seem to hear it or just ignored it.

" Welcome back to class everyone!" Their teacher, Professor Marie Antionette announced in a sing-song voice.

" Today you'll be able to meet the cutest beasts, you'll immediately fall for them! They love to swim...which reminds me, I should try bathing with them." She happily giggled, before placing her hand on her cheek.

" Oh my, I apologize. I lost my focus...but you'll know what I mean after meeting them."

She made a waving motion with her hands, instructing the students to follow her and led them to the edge of the lake.

" They can be a little shy in the beginning, but that is no reason to be afraid of them." Marie happily beamed... _Merlin_ , how could anyone be so optimistic about everything?

" Now, come out my beloved little snakes.~" Oh, snakes that's it? He shoul-...Wait.

 _" Snakes...?"_ Gilgamesh whispered under his breath.

He misheard that, right? They weren't actually taming snakes today... _right?!_ Why....those disgusting, limbless reptiles out of all things?

He understood their Professor loved anything, beautiful or ugly, but snakes should be an exception to that rule!

To his horror, a group of Horned Serpents revealed themselves from the water, and weirdly enough, a failing grade didn't sound that bad anymore.

Arthur seemed to notice his dilemma and gave him a reassuring smile.

" There is no reason to be afraid." 

" I am not _afraid_ , snakes are simply disgusting that's all." The blonde arrogantly scoffed, him afraid? There was nothing in the world which could intimidate him, that's at least what he kept telling himself.

" I thought Slytherins worship snakes." The Gryffindor playfully teased and led Gilgamesh to one of the unattended Serpents.

" Piss off Pendragon, the day I'll worship snakes is the day I die."

" So dramatic." Arthur rolled his eyes and gave the beast a little wave, at which Gilgamesh could only gag. He eyed the reptile with revulsion and stopped at a reasonable distance in front of it.

" Aren't Horned Serpents classified as too dangerous to handle?" The Slytherin asked their teacher, who simply giggled with delight at the question.

" Why, yes they are! But don't worry these cuties won't harm you and remember they are more scared of you then you are of them!"

 _' Somehow, I seriously doubt that...'_ The blonde thought with a sniff.

The Serpent tilted its head at him, its blue eyes watched his every move with care, making him feel even more nervous about the situation.

" Pendragon, aren't you good with animals? Make it stop staring at me." 

The snake's eyes narrowed even further, the jewel on its head harshly reflected the sunlight, blinding his vision for a second.

" It's a beast, not an animal."

" I don't care, make it stop!" At this point, he didn't even try to hide his fear of snakes, the countless stories of them echoed throw his mind and _Merlin..._ This was the first time he truly debated about ditching a class.

The Professors at their school were insane! Did they honestly think a student should be allowed to interact with a Beast, which had the Magic Classification XXXXX?! Was Professor Marie blind? Those were five Xs for Merlin's sake! The same amount Dragons owned! Did they think he was a Dragon Ta-.

He sensed two warm hands squeeze his shoulders slightly, together with _the scent_ returning, giving his stomach a pleasant twist. A deep part of him reassured him, silently whispering things were going to work out, his _mate_ was here. As long as they were together, everything else was irrelevant, because together they were unst-...

_' Huh...?'_ Did he just say Arthur was his mate?!

Gilgamesh pulled back as realization hit him, he remembered reading it in a book somewhere...if a Veela's mate was close, his instincts would flare-up, to the point it would become unbearable, the addicting scent, the urge to feed Arthur...those were all Veela-instincts.

The reason why his inner-Veela stayed silent in the previous years, was because his body hadn't developed the necessary abilities, to signalize it to him. But...now...it did and it made sure to demonstrate it in every way, _Merlin_ he should consider himself lucky that it didn't happen when was a fully-fledged adult. Adult Veelas would go into _heat_ as soon as their mate was nearby, an event he didn't want to experience anytime soon.

" Gilgamesh? We can go to the infirmary _if you want to leave the class."_ Arthur practically whispered the last part, but it wasn't said in a mocking tone, which the Quarter-Veela highly appreciated.

" Don't be ridiculous." He huffed.

" I need an Outstanding in this class..." He murmured and waited for Arthur to taunt him, but felt a gentle hand embrace his own instead.

" Then we have no other choice but to tame these beasts." The Gryffindor countered and deliberately pulled him closer to the serpent.

" Don't worry, I've done this before." Arthur squeezed his hand gently, which made his inner Veela practically _purr_ in happiness.

Normally, Gilgamesh hated people, who were so sure of their abilities, after all, most of the time it was just all bark and no bite, but Arthur said it in such a genuine way he couldn't help but trust him.

As they approached the beast once more, the Serpent bared his fangs and lifted more of its body from the water, easily towering over the pair.

" Are you sure we're supposed to meet it head-on?" 

" ...No, but I've already talked with this beast in particular." 

_" Talked?!"_ He croaked in horror before Arthur started to release quiet hissing sounds, which the snake imitated with an approving nod.

Soon, the serpent lowered itself in the water and bowed its jeweled head in a submissive like posture, allowing the pair to touch it.

" Here..." Arthur whispered beside him and guided the Slytherin's hand towards the beast.

" A-Absolutely not!" He hastily retrieved his hand, startling the serpent as well.

" Calm yourself, Gilgamesh. It won't hurt you, I promise." The Gryffindor offered his hand to him and nodded towards their teacher, who watched them with an interested smile.

" Fine..." He let Arthur direct both of their hands towards the beast's head only to stop a few centimeters in front of him, hissing one last sentence, before placing Gilgmesh's hand on top of it.

It didn't feel as _bad_ as he expected....the scales were still cold and disgusting, but tolerable he supposed.

" Amazing job you two! Both of you will get an Outstanding for your Performance." Marie giggled, before attending another group of students.

" Hmph, to think getting an Outstanding would be so easy..." The Slytherin scoffed and retrieved his hand with a smirk...until the Serpent licked him with a long flick of its slimy tongue.

" What-Hhg?!" He shrieked while wiping the disgusting substance off his hand.

" What the hell is your problem?!" Gilgamesh challenged the beast with a growl, an action the snake followed with a deep musical note.

They continued to stare each other down, not backing down in the slightest, before Arthur interrupted their _battle_ with a nervous chuckle.

" Now, now there is no reason to fight..." 

Arthur pushed him away from the serpent and it better appreciated the goodness of the Gryffindor's heart! A second longer and he would have fired the killing curse at the repugnant creature, no one dared to mock him in this way! Hmph, Classification XXXXX? Laughable!

" You seem to be in a good mood now." Arthur stated with a grin as they left the outskirts of the lake, returning to the indoors of the castle.

" Hm...All this talk about how dangerous such beings are, must have been nothing more then lies." Gilgamesh mocked with a smirk.

The other awkwardly laughed it off and welcomed his approaching Opaleye with open arms, making his Veela Side a little jealous.

" We're holding a small Quidditch tournament today, nothing serious, just a fun way to spend our time..." Arthur trailed off and gave his little dragon a tap on the snout.

" I would love to see you come." 

A Quidditch competition? He didn't specifically enjoy the sport, it could be fun, _yes_ , but he never held the motivation to give it his best.

" If it isn't anything import, I don't see the reason why I should join."

Bad take, Arthur's smile twisted into a frown and his throat started to feel awfully _tight,_ at upsetting his mate.

" I still have a Potions essay to write, perhaps next time..." The blonde tried to soften his harsh rejection, yet there was still a flicker of disappointment in Arthur's eyes.

" That's a shame..." 

They stopped in front of the Main Hall, the idle chatter from the room echoed through the castle halls.

" I had fun today, I hope we can do this again." The Gryffindor gently smiled, before parting ways with a little wave, leaving Gilgamesh alone in the large hallway.

 _'...Had fun today?'_ The blonde repeated the words in his head, a warm sensation swirled through his entire body and an unconscious smile made its way unto his face.

"...I think I did, too." He softly whispered.

\---

To soothe his guilty consciousness, Gilgamesh decided to spend the rest of the day in the Hogwarts Library, researching for his potions essay.

He would usually study in his common room, it wasn't completely private, but far better than having to endure the endless chatter of Hufflepuff students.

_However_ ...the Library owned a perfect view on the Quidditch field and as much as he tried to focus on studying, watching Arthur play the sport was exhilarating. Arthur was known for being an amazing Beater but not enough players were present for a whole team, forcing him to be a Chaser instead and _Merlin_ was he good. 

For a Beater, he was fast... _extremely_ fast, every move of his was well-coordinated and planned, leaving no room for mistakes. 

The enemy Keeper had no chance against the soaring dragon and Arthur scored hoop after hoop...that's right, the Gryffindor reminded him a lot of a dragon.

Powerful and strong, yet dignified... a noble creature to say the least.

Another Gryffindor, who he recognized as Cú Chulainn, passed the Quaffle over his shoulder, Arthur caught it with ease, before throwing it with a well-aimed toss into the hoop.

...But he was too occupied with resetting his position and failed to notice an incoming Bludger, the projectile was too fast to dodge and knocked him off the broom immediately.

Gilgamesh's breath halted at the sight, Arthur's body stiffly fell through the air, he didn't even resist the fall, the Bludger must have disoriented him...

He crashed into the floor without mercy, his body didn't even twitch, not a single sign of life was given and the Quarter-Veela let out a whimper as he watched Cú Chulainn carry the limp body towards the direction of the infirmary.

Arthur was going to be alright...right?

A drop like _that_ ...wasn't going to kill someone like him, _right?!_

He didn't care how loud his panicked movements were, he pushed himself off the table and fell into a full-sprint, the adrenaline in his body went into overdrive, making him blend out any unnecessary scenery.

A turn, another...a staircase he skipped with a descending jump, barely managing to land correctly before finally reaching the hospital wing.

The doors were already opened and he barged into the room without a second thought, scanning the area for his _mate_.

And there he was... _resting_ silently on the last bed of the row...his breaths were weak, but _there_ and that was all that mattered.

" Thank...Merlin." Gilgamesh breathlessly whispered, his voice sounded suspiciously shaky, but ignored it for the time being.

He wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve, before proceeding to walk up to Arthur's bed with a sniff.

" You're alright...I thoug-."

" I told you annoying _pests_ to stay out!" A booming voice interrupted him, the tone and nature of it, already revealed its user and the blonde turned around with a gulp, trying to act as confident as possible.

" Madame...Nightingale."

He already made the mistake of angering her once and let's just say...it was a traumatic experience, the cruelty the woman possessed was endless, avoiding her was in everyone's best interest.

" I just wanted to check on Arhu-." 

" I don't care about your puny excuses, leave!" 

There was no such thing as debating with Madame Nightingale, you either followed her rules or became a patient... _forcefully,_ she was a good nurse, but could become _obsessive_ about treating her patients.

" Why are you still here? Must I force you out of the Hospital Wi-?"

" It's fine Madame Nightingale." A third voice chimed in, it was merely a croak, but the sound of it relaxed him immediately.

" Mr. Pendragon your condition isn't fully healed yet, you should rest and not use your time for idle chatter." The nurse placed a veil on top of the nightstand, due to its smoking texture, Gilgamesh recognized it as Skele-Gro and involuntarily shuddered, as he recalled the dreadful taste of it.

The potion was able to restore broken or even missing bones in a day, but its revolting taste made the process torturous, which meant Arthur was going to be in a lot of pain for the next hours...

" He's my assigned partner for a Charms project, it will be due soon and we still have a lot to practice..." The Gryffindor trailed off with a sweet smile, Gilgamesh had to admit...it was awfully persuasive.

" Hmph, fine. But don't forget about curfew." She placed her coat around her shoulders and walked with dull taps towards the exit, before turning around with a scowl.

" Take the potion before you sleep, along with a Calming Draught if it is too painful." She bid them goodnight and closed the doors with a quick movement of her wand.

" _So_...What about your Potions Essay?" Arthur asked after a few seconds.

"...Why do you sound so smug about it?" He replied with a huff.

" Hm? I'm just happy to see you here." The Gryffindor's eyes lit up with joy, while chuckling silently to himself.

" You're a mess, did you run from the Library to here?" 

_' Huh...?'_ A quick glance into the mirror showed what Arthur meant, everything was a mess, his hair stuck on to his forehead, his robes were ruffled and an embarrassing blush blossomed around his face area.

" Do not flatter yourself!" The Slytherin scoffed, trying to cover up as much as he could, by hastily ruffling through his hair.

" I was simply practicing a warming charm and randomly heard about your injury, I was bored and decided to visit." 

"...I see." Yet something told him Arthur did not believe a single word he uttered, the Gryffindor's smile only confirmed his suspicions.

" I didn't think you were capable of being a Slytherin, Pendragon." The blonde seated himself on top of the opposite bed and gritted his teeth in annoyance, as he felt the harsh feeling of the mattress. 

" What do you mean?" 

" You lied Pendragon. I thought Gryffindors were all about honor and chivalry." His inner-Veela made a flip as he observed Arthur's breaths revert to a more stable pace, together with the color of his skin slowly returning.

" Arthur." The other stated.

" Hm...?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

" Call me Arthur, Pendragon sounds too impersonal." 

Gilgamesh stayed silent for a moment before hysterically starting to laugh, while tightly clutching the bedsheets under him.

" I call you whatever I want to, may it be Arthur or Mongrel." 

But Arthur didn't appear too disturbed by it, in fact, his eyes seemed to brighten with amusement.

" Then...am I allowed to give you a nickname as well?" 

" What? Of course not!" He jeered, but his tone lost its strength as he glanced into the Gryffindor's sincere eyes.

The blonde downcasted his eyes, silently hoping for Arthur to do the same, but no matter how long he focused onto that one particular spot on the floor, the other's gaze never left his body and _Merlin_ it was starting to become unbearable.

" There is something I've been meaning to ask you...that's why I lied. I wished to be alone with you." 

_What the hell..._ Did this guy even hear himself? No wonder so many students swooned after him, and he couldn't help but agree...those emerald eyes were so full of emotion and honesty, his heart actually _skipped_ a beat.

" This weekend...Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" 

_That's...it_? With how Arthur phrased things, he expected something far grander, or perhaps that was just his Veela side acting up again...

" O-Of course it will be just the two of us if that's what you're worried about....and it doesn't have to be this weekend either!" Arthur hastily added and Gilgamesh must say...seeing this flustered side of the other, made him feel a little bit better about his own heated face.

" _Fine_...as long as you promise to never fall off your broom again."

Arthur gave him the sweetest smile in return.

\---

A few months have passed and the two have grown rather close, they spent as much time as they could together, it didn't feel like his instincts pressured him into anything either...Quite the opposite actually, it was very relaxing and ever since he realized Arthur was his mate, sleepless nights were no longer a problem as well.

That didn't mean he revealed his secret to Arthur _yet_...if the other ever openly asked about his mate, he wasn't going to lie, but he won't state it carelessly either. Something as grand as a life-long mate, could be an unthinkable responsibility for some and the Slytherin didn't want to burden Arthur with such a task.

The pair was currently located on top of the Astronomy Tower, it wasn't technically allowed, but when did Gilgamesh care about the rules?

The stars were bright and clear, not a single cloud blocked their view, the light breeze of the wind pleasantly cooled the warm summer air and Gilgamesh let out a pleased sigh at the relaxing atmosphere.

" The stars are breathtaking today..." Arthur gently whispered beside him and _yes_ they were, the scenery together with Arthur's presence pleased his Veela-side greatly.

The little Opaleye curled around Arthur's torso gave an approving yawn and she was maybe...just a tad cute.

The Gryffindor must have noticed his train of thought and slightly chuckled.

" You can pet her if you want to." 

" No thank you, I'm sure you know this already, but I dislike anything with scales." 

" Also dragons?" Arthur pouted.

" Yes, also dragons. Not everyone can be as obsessed with them as you." Gilgamesh rolled his eyes at the other's _"hurt"_ expression and let out a little yelp as the reptile bumped its head against his leg.

" Come one...she likes you." The blonde was about to protest even further, but Arthur had perfected the _'puppy-look'_ by now and as much as he tried...he couldn't say no. 

" Hng...Fine. Just this _once_." He slowly raised his hand over the beast and slowly pet the scales...they were surprisingly soft and the pleased gurgle the dragon emitted was... _Fine._ He'll admit it, perhaps dragons could be cute too.

" Aha! You thought she was cute!" Arthur announced in victory, _Merlin_ was it fascinating and _disturbing_ how good the Gryffindor became in reading him.

" Don't get too cocky, it's just because she's a mere child, if it would be an adult Opaleye, I wouldn't even dare to sit close to it." The other's smile fell at that.

" I personally think dragons are misunderstood..." Arthur whispered, the air around them suddenly became tense and he knew things were about to get serious.

" One day, I wish to open my own Dragon reserve. These wonderful creatures are being hunted for their blood and skin..." He gently petted the dragon's head and let out a little laugh as she nipped his finger.

" I want to preserve their species to the best of my abilities, but I won't be able to do it on my own." Green eyes tenderly focused on to him, they didn't hide a single emotion, and Gilgamesh deeply inhaled, preparing to answer the question with as much honesty as Arthur mustered.

" Will you help me and stay by my side?" 

Normally, he would have blamed his Veela side for feeling such an intense warmth in his chest, but he knew it wasn't just his creature side who had fallen for the Gryffindor...He _loved_ Arthur with all of his being and if the other wanted _him_ at his side, then he wasn't going to say no.

_"_ Yes _,_ I will _."_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Arthur you pretty much just proposed...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> This was really fun to write! I really love Harry Potter and the Fate Universe, so I enjoyed this a lot.
> 
> Shoutout to Wren ( hovercraft), who came up with the idea of making Gilgamesh a quarter-Veela.


End file.
